4J Studios Lounge
4J Studios Lounge is a Minecraft survival games map created by Eskuhbro and a group of helpers. It is supposed to be the creators' imagination of the lounge of game developer 4J Studios, the studio that ported Minecraft to consoles. Playthrough This section discusses Stampy's playthrough only. Stampy started the round with good loot although he had no weapons, but he got a wolf spawner so that he could have a dog that could help in taking out enemies. He first went to a large hole on the wall but he backed out as he was scared to googlies. He went under the large sofa instead to find some useful loot, where he finally got a bow and arrows and a wooden sword. Also he spawned in and tamed his dog, in which he called Jay (after 4J). He also found an iron ingot, which opened the opportunity to craft an iron sword, should he get another one. He then went to the trash bin, where he found another iron ingot, so his focus now was to find a crafting table to craft the iron sword. He then proceeded to a large coffee cup, where he found a diamond, which also opened an opportunity to craft a diamond sword, should he get another one. He then explored the rest of the large desk, then through the drainage pipes to look for more loot and to search for a crafting table. His first trouble arose when he luckily saw an opponent in third person front view. With Jay's help, they managed to kill TakeYourShirt. He went back to the chest that TakeYourShirt opened, dumped his excess belongings into the chest and sorted out his inventory. He saw a fish with knockback enchantment which was useful. He then went to the fridge to look for enchantment when MJ suddenly shot Stampy and Jay. Stampy immediately threw his ender pearl to the ground for safety. He then went back to the spawn point in hopes of searching a crafting table so that he could craft his iron sword. He managed to find one and crafted his sword. He then proceeded to search for the two remaining players, BigBStatz and MJ. Later, he spotted one of the remaining opponents, so he threw an ender pearl to the ground to attack him, but the opponent took a shot of an arrow, so Stampy retreated and climbed up a ladder so that he could rise some of his health up. As he climbed up, he accidentally threw few ender pearls to the ground. He then saw BigBStatz falling to his doom as he tried to throw an ender pearl up to MJ. Stampy charged to the ladder and saw MJ, but he accidentally lagged out, so he tried to add him into the game; eventually, he joined into the game. He went to the other side of the desk and climbed his way up through the water fall. As he went up, he spotted MJ also climbing up the water fall, so Stampy shot him with an arrow to knock him down, but MJ survived as he landed into the water flow below. He soon chased MJ and threw an ender pearl so that he could attack MJ, but he accidentally fell down to his doom; MJ took the victory. Category:Hunger Games